


Curious

by Phayte



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Clubbing, Dancing, Drinking, Kissing, M/M, Open Relationships, Top Ji Guang-Hong, nsfwyurioweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 21:03:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12117189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: When Yuri woke up next to Guang Hong, he was not sure what had happen-- when Guang Hong implied a few things, it only got him thinking what it would be like to actually be with him.Day 7 - NSFWYurioWeek - Free Day





	Curious

Groaning, Yuri woke and felt an arm around his body-- not the usual weight of Otabek, no this was smaller. Peaking his eye open, the light in the room hurt and he as met with tousled brown hair.

“What the fuck?” Yuri groaned.

Squirming next to him was a small body which tucked up tighter to him. “Shut up… go back to sleep,” the squeaky voice of Guang Hong said.

“Ji?”

Groaning, Guang Hong buried his face deeper into his neck and was trying to go back to sleep. “We will talk later… sleep now.”

Yuri’s head was pounding too hard to even think about it and somehow he fell right back to sleep. He could not remember much about last night, and he was not fully awake as it was. Guang Hong was warm next to him and his even breathing lulled him back to sleep. It was only a couple hours later, when his phone text notifications were going off over and over that he woke up again. Groaning, Yuri reached over to grab his offending phone and the arms around his waist tightened-- he remember that Guang Hong was in his bed.

Otabek and Leo were saying they wanted to go get some lunch. Squinting, Yuri replied back and said to give him an hour then he would join him. He was surprised when Otabek said to bring Guang Hong too. _How did Otabek know Guang Hong was with him?_

“Ji, wake up,” Yuri said as Guang Hong started to protest, burying his head deeper into his hair. “Seriously, Ji-- Otabek and Leo want to get lunch and I need a shower.”

Guang Hong rolled over and groaned more, “No… I want to sleep.”

Yuri could not remember anything that had happen last night. They had found a club that their fake IDs worked at (for him and Guang Hong) and after the sixth shot and a lot of dancing, everything else was a blur.

“Hey Ji… did we… well… you know?” Yuri asked.

“Did we what?” Guang Hong sleepily replied.

“Did we… fool around?” Yuri asked as he sat up and pushed his hair out of his face.

Guang Hong giggled into the bed, “Does your ass hurt?”

Puzzled, Yuri looked over to the lump on the bed that was Guang Hong, “What? Why would _my_ ass hurt?”

“Oh Yuri… I’d so top you. Go shower so I can,” Guang Hong said as he threw the blankets over his head and curled deeper into the bed.

Yuri was taken aback from what Guang Hong had said. Not that he had ever thought of it, but now he was. As he got into the bathroom and in the shower, he kept thinking about it. He could picture himself bending Guang Hong over and wrecking him, hearing little squeaks and moans from him. He could not imagine being the one bent over, but it made him think.

Coming out the bathroom, Yuri had a towel wrapped around his waist as Guang Hong started to get out of bed.

“I’m taking a shower too. I don’t feel like going back to my room, you got another shirt I can wear? I think we spilt beer on mine?” Guang Hong asked.

Yuri noticed that Guang Hong was just in a pair of really small briefs as he climbed out the bed. He also noticed how cut and defined Guang Hong was. His legs were thicker than he would have thought and they were about the same size and build.

“Yeah, I got a few extra shirts,” Yuri said as he got his brush and started to brush through his wet hair, “So we didn’t… last night?”

“You were so drunk Yuri, I doubt your dick could have even worked,” Guang Hong said as he worked his way to the bathroom.

“How did we wind up here?” Yuri asked.

“Well, Otabek was taking Leo back to his room and I was taking you back to your room. We were all pretty drunk and out of it… I couldn’t find my room key and you told me to just stay. You really don’t remember all this?” Guang Hong asked him.

“Wait,” Yuri said as he looked over at Guang Hong who just stood in the bathroom door way, “So why did Otabek take Leo to his room and you to mine?”

Guang Hong shrugged, “I have no idea. You and Leo were slamming shots like water, then Leo was leaning on Otabek about passed out.”

Yuri shook his head as Guang Hong went into the bathroom to shower. He was confused and his mind a total blank from last night and Guang Hong was not filling many of the holes. When Guang Hong came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist, Yuri tried not to look as he wiggled into his jeans-- throwing him a shirt, they headed out to meet up with Otabek and Leo for lunch.

 

* * *

 

Back at his room, Otabek had laid out on the bed and looked ready to go to sleep.

“Beka,” Yuri said as he flopped next to him and curled into his chest, “What the hell happened last night?”

Otabek chuckled and ran his hand through his hair, “We got stupid drunk.”

“Well no shit, I know that, but I don’t remember much after the dancing, then I woke up to Ji spooning me.”

“I’d like to have seen that,” Otabek said as he kissed his forehead.

“Perverted asshole,” Yuri growled out.

“Well I woke up to Leo spooning me,” Otabek said.

Yuri didn’t say it out loud, but he would not have minded watching Otabek and Leo together. He had suspicions about those two as they had worked together for a year during his juniors.

“So Ji said something odd this morning,” Yuri said.

“Ji always says odd things.”

“No… like more odd than usual,” Yuri said as he smacked Otabek.

“Well, what did he say?” Otabek asked.

“I was asking what happen last night and if we had… well you know… anyway, he implied that he would be the one topping me,” Yuri replied.

Otabek chuckled, “Now that I really want to see!”

“Fuck, you are a pervert!” Yuri cried out as Otabek laughed more and held him tighter. Yuri fought against Otabek, but he could not deny that after what Guang Hong had said this morning, that he had not thought about it.

Once they calmed down and Otabek had stopped laughing, Yuri went back to imaging what it would be like with Guang Hong. It was weird as he was holding Otabek but thinking about Guang Hong.

“Is it weird… that I kinda am thinking about it?” Yuri asked him.

Otabek was rubbing his back, “You should go for it.”

Yuri lifted up so he could stare at Otabek’s face, “You think I should?”

“Sure, we are young. Do what you can now before you are too old or I put a ball and chain on you.”

Yuri had to chuckle at that. They were not always together and they were always honest with everything that happen. Otabek always said one day he would be there all the time with Yuri and he knew once that happened, things would change-- not that he minded that idea either.

Yuri could not get it off his mind.

 

* * *

 

Another night before it was time for them all to part, they were at a club and dancing. Yuri made sure not to drink much this time. They all held back a bit as they were hung over for almost two days after the last time they went out.

Somehow that night found them all mixed. Yuri danced more with Guang Hong and Otabek with Leo. It was different being with someone who was actually smaller than him as they danced, but their bodies fit well together as the music roared around them. Yuri kept pulling Guang Hong close as he wrapped his arms around his neck and swayed to the music. As the night went on, and a slower song came on, Yuri felt a thigh pressed between his legs and push on the crotch of his pants. Guang Hong was close now, his breath on his cheek as they moved easily together.

Looking over Guang Hong’s shoulder, Yuri saw Otabek and Leo dancing, whispering back and forth. When he caught Otabek’s eye, Otabek winked at him.

Yuri  had not been able to get what Guang Hong said out of his head. Look back at his dance partner, it was clear they were both turned on and Yuri was tired of thinking about what it would be like to be with Guang Hong.

“Wanna get out of here?” Yuri said to Guang Hong.

Guang Hong nodded his head and leaned in, kissing him gently on the lips, pressing his thigh harder into his crotch. Yuri growled and took his hand, walking over to where Otabek and Leo were, tapping them on the shoulder.

“We are out of here,” Yuri said.

Otabek grabbed the back of his head and kissed him hard. “Have fun, we will meet for lunch tomorrow,” Otabek said.

Yuri nodded and let Guang Hong pull him out of the club and into a car. The minute the door shut, Guang Hong was practically in his lap, his hands in his hair, pulling his face roughly to his. Yuri couldn’t help but notice all the cute sounds that Guang Hong was making as they made out the entire ride back to the hotel. Yuri was throbbing hard by the time they had gotten back to the hotel and all but pulled Guang Hong through the lobby.

Once in the elevator, Yuri had Guang Hong pressed to the wall, hands up his shirt and kissing him hard. More little noises coming from Guang Hong as the elevator dinged, grabbing his hand, Yuri about pulled him down the hallway as Guang Hong giggled behind him.

The minute they were in the room, everything shifted. Guang Hong had him pressed to the wall, his wrist in his hands, pinned to the wall. Yuri moaned as Guang Hong attacked his neck and rocked his hips into his. Guang Hong was biting him and sucking dark spots into his neck. For someone who had just been moments ago kissing so sweetly, it all had changed. Yuri moaned and tried to move his hands but Guang Hong had them firmly pressed against the wall.

“You’re mine tonight,” Guang Hong whispered into his ear and Yuri arched his body to make more contact to his.

“Please,” Yuri breathed out.

Before he knew it, Guang Hong had his shirt off and he was clawing at his chest while kissing him. Yuri found his hands running through Guang Hong’s hair, pulling at it the more Guang Hong bit and sucked at his skin.

“Where is the lube?” Guang Hong asked.

“Nightstand,” Yuri breathed out.

Guang Hong let him go for a moment to only come back and pull Yuri over to where the dresser was. He was spun around and staring at himself in the mirror as Guang Hong pulled his pants down. Kicking out his shoes, Yuri shook the pants off his legs. Guang Hong was kissing along his shoulders and down his shoulder blades, hands moving everywhere on his body.

As Yuri looked into the mirror, his hair was a mess and his face all contorted as Guang Hong continued to run his hands all over him. He was being pushed down and his chest laid flat to the dresser top while Guang Hong stood behind him, moving his hands over his ass. A hard slap and Yuri found he was moaning before a wet finger was circling his entrance and pushing in.

Yuri moaned loudly, Guang Hong had leaned over and was back kissing his shoulders as his finger worked in and out of him, his free hand running down his side. Grabbing the edges of the dresser, Yuri moaned when a second finger slid into him and curved to set his cock alive. Crying out, he felt Guang Hong bite down on his back.

“Ji!” Yuri cried out as his knuckles went white from grabbing the dresser.

Guang Hong started to make little sounds behind him as his fingers worked in and out of Yuri, scissoring, curving, driving him mad. Guang Hong was playing with him, and he knew it. Those fingers moving in and out of him, Yuri pushing back on the hand, moaning-- wanting more. When the fingers left, Yuri whined and felt the loss when Guang Hong stepped back. Yuri watched in the mirror as Guang Hong slipped his pants off and opened the condom, rolling it down his cock. When he looked up, he caught Yuri’s reflection in the mirror, locking eyes with him as he smiled.

Moving back behind Yuri, Guang Hong put his hands on Yuri’s hips and slipped his cock between his cheeks and rubbed up and down for a moment. Yuri was moaning and Guang Hong continued the teasing.

“Ji! C’mon!” Yuri cried out.

A slap on his ass again and Yuri moaned, pushing back against Guang Hong. Then he felt as Guang Hong position his cock right at his entrance and slowly pushed in. Yuri moaned loudly the moment Guang Hong’s cock head pressed through. Heavy breathing and Yuri was trying to push back, but Guang Hong held his hips hard, not letting him move. When Guang Hong started to slowly push in, they both moaned and Yuri closed his eyes, feeling each slow push.

“Open your eyes, look at us,” Guang Hong said.

When Guang Hong was fully seated, Yuri opened his eyes, seeing himself flushed down to his chest, Guang Hong behind him, holding his hips and breathing heavy. Their eyes locked in the mirror as Guang Hong slowly started to pull out, then snap back in.

Yuri cried out and Guang Hong started to snap and thrust hard. Yuri held onto the dresser, bracing himself for the hard thrust that Guang Hong was giving him. Their skin slapping with each thrust. Every time Guang Hong hit his prostate, Yuri was leaking all over the dresser.

“Yuri… You feel so amazing,” Guang Hong breathed out as he continued the brutal pace.

Yuri was close to coming, the more Guang Hong abused his prostate and he was screaming at each thrust. When Guang Hong leaned over and wrapped his hand around Yuri’s cock, he cried out as he was being stroked and releasing all over Guang Hong’s hand and the dresser. The thrusting lost its rhythm as Guang Hong was getting close, slamming more into him till his body shook and he pressed his chest on Yuri’s back.

They were both breathing heavy and Yuri whined when Guang Hong slipped out and rolled the condom off, tossing it in the wastebasket.

“C’mon Yuri,” Guang Hong said as he pulled him to the bed. Climbing in bed, Guang Hong curled up to Yuri and ran his hands over his body, kissing his neck gently. Yuri was still breathing hard, his hands in Guang Hong’s hair.

They laid there for a moment before Guang Hong sat up and looked down on him, kissing him gently. Guang Hong shifted so he was laying on top of him, between his legs and kissing him more.

“You didn’t think we were done yet, did you?” Guang Hong asked.

“I don’t even know what the hell to expect,” Yuri said.

Guang Hong giggled as he started to kiss his neck. “Oh Yuri, you are in for a long night.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


End file.
